


Songs on the mountain side

by tithen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Gift Art, Have a Happy Hobbit Holiday Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tithen/pseuds/tithen
Summary: inspired by Agent_Snark's fic, Marriage of Convenience
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: Have A Happy Hobbit Holiday 2019





	Songs on the mountain side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Agent_Snark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Snark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Marriage of Convenience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640077) by [Agent_Snark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Snark/pseuds/Agent_Snark). 



Have a very Happy Hobbit Holiday Agent_Snark! Surprise surprise, I am your secret s... sauron... I didn't have time to read through your fic fully yet, but I'm really enjoying it and since one of your requests was Fíli/Sigrid I thought this was a perfect oppportunity to also draw you fanart! I hope you like it!


End file.
